At present, there is an embarrassment that people and animals compete for food is China. In 2013, more than 60 million tons of soybeans were imported into China. If no soybean is imported, feeds would be insufficient, resulting in that there will be no meat to eat and no milk to drink tomorrow. Some people think that we have so many straws and we can feed cows! But, the cows produce no milk after eating the straws since the straw's have an extremely low nutritional value, not alone feeding a monogastric animal with the straw feeds. If the monogastric animal is completely fed with concentrated feeds, problems that meat is not sweet, antibiotic residues exceed the standard, the farrowing rate of a parent body is reduced, and the survival rate of young animals is reduced are caused. Without new ideas, new methods and new technologies, there will be an increasing shortage of grains, and the problem on safety of livestock products will become more serious. During agricultural production now, a large quantity of crop straws is burnt, leading to environmental pollution. In a food processing process, a large number of food residues are abandoned, which is a huge waste of biological resources. Preparing the food residues into high-quality feeds which may be absorbed and used by animals achieves extremely high economical, social and ecological benefits. According to a Chinese patent “Dual-imitation Straw Feed” with a patent No. 89109439, a rumen function and an appendix function are imitated, and straws and weeds are converted into a feed for the monogastric animals, and may replace grain feeds at a relatively high proportion. However, there is still a distance for the taste and components of this feed to meet feeding habits of the monogastric animals. The original technologies are all low in conversion efficiency during conversion and low in feed palatability, and nutritional components of the feed are not reasonable enough, so that real conversion from a non-grain feed to a grain feed is not realized comprehensively from multiple aspects, such as energy, proteins, vitamins, trace elements and the like, of the feed.